


it won't count 'til we get it right

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '11 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Sex, Crying, F/F, F/M, First Time, POV Female Character, Self-Discovery, Summer Pornathon 2011, Team Gluttony, Virginity, Vivian always gets her way in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're both gay," Vivian realized slowly, muttering it into Elena's collarbones.</p>
<p>Elena paused her comforting rubbing down Vivian's spine. "No we aren't. I'm bisexual."</p>
<p>"I meant me and Arthur," Vivian said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it won't count 'til we get it right

**Author's Note:**

> For Pthon 2011 week four: First/Last Times!

The first time was nothing much, if it even counted—that was how Vivian preferred to view it.

Hasty fingers scrubbing over her clit, some awkward biting around her navel. Arthur seemed too nervous to go any lower, and even though all she really wanted was to plant her foot on his shoulder and shove his nose down into the thick of it, she didn't. She was nervous too, and anyway, she didn't think he would be much good at it.

"Fuck," Arthur said, when she gripped the material at either side of his hips and pulled it down, firm.

Vivian stared at his cock for a moment, then scooted minutely backwards on the bed. She threw a condom at him.

"You're certain it's not going to rip or anything?" Vivian said, when she was on her back and he was on top of her, looking terrified. "Maybe you should put on another one. To be doubly safe."

"I'm not _putting on another one_ —" Arthur started.

She groped around in the blankets and threw a handful at him.

"No!" Arthur said.

In one way it took forever, but in another it had ended almost before it started. Neither of them came. In the end, they just lay on the bed next to each other, sheets a muddle around their ankles. Vivian stared up at the ceiling and Arthur hid his face in her pillow, the back of his neck burning red. The smell of his sweat lingered in the air; she turned her face away from it.

"Out," she said eventually. "Daddy will cut you to pieces if he finds out you were here."

Arthur lifted his face from the pillow and blinked. "I thought you said he wasn't—"

"Out," Vivian repeated.

His face went tight and angry but he complied, tugging up his clothes, zipping and buckling. He slammed the bedroom door behind him when he left.

Vivian sat slowly up on the bed and looked at the door after he was gone. She felt naked and sore and dirty, and the longer she stared at the bedroom door the blurrier it became, until finally she was crying, big wet tears down her cheeks that she couldn't stop.

"Oh, sweetheart," Elena said, when she climbed through Vivian's window fifteen minutes and a phone call later. "Why did you do it?"

"I liked him," Vivian sobbed. "I really thought I liked him."

Elena was with her on the bed in an instant, and Vivian was too busy turning gratefully into the proffered hug to complain about dirty shoes smearing her sheets.

The kiss to her forehead came like it always did, soft and dry and charmingly peckish—Elena had grown taller than her and liked to rub it in. But this time the feel of her lips sent a tingle across Vivian's forehead, down into the heat of her wet face. Elena's hands were spread across the bare skin of her back where the sheet had dipped away, and they started moving slowly, soothing.

"We're both gay," Vivian realized slowly, muttering it into Elena's collarbones.

Elena paused her comforting rubbing down Vivian's spine. "No we aren't. I'm bisexual."

"I meant me and Arthur," Vivian said.

"Oh," Elena said. "Well, yes then. Probably." She resumed her rubbing.

Vivian sighed into it and held on tighter, pressing her nose into Elena's shoulder. She breathed in.

"And before you ask," Elena said hastily, hands pausing again, "yes, I am attracted to you, but no, I refuse to be your rebound. You're going to have to wait at least a week."

"Alright," Vivian said, but couldn't resist a careful lick up the side of Elena's neck. The squeak it produced was marvelous, and the bursting warm feeling it sparked in her chest even more so.

Vivian's _real_ first time was six days later. She was persuasive enough that Elena didn't quite last a week.


End file.
